Lost Forever in The Depths of Despair
by Neko7
Summary: Five years have past and the Yasha gang has reunited including Rin and Sesshoumaru. Naraku is dead, but his son has taken over as the ultimate villian. Fluffly is falling for Rin and Kagome and Inuyasha has a lot of catching up to do. R/R please!


Lost Forever in The Depths of Despair  
  
Authors Note: Inuyasha dose not belong to me. It belongs to its respective companies.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome looked at the well. The one she had came back from. She remembered what happened exactly.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Kagome, promise you'll never come back, promise me." Inuyasha looked at her heartbreaking eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . I . . ." Tears ran down her checks. She couldn't understand why Inuyasha would like her gone.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her down the well. She screamed his name and disappeared back to her world.  
  
* End Flash Back *  
  
"It's been five years since . . . I've seen him," she stopped to think if this is what she wanted.  
  
"Kagome, dear where are you?" Kagome's mother said looking for her daughter.  
  
"I'm coming, Ma." She rushed out of the shrine and went to greet her mother.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome went again at the shrine but this time with the Shikon no Kakera (shards). She had left them in her room the day she went to College. Kagome missed all her friends and she thought she wouldn't let Inuyasha bug her.  
  
*** Sengoku Jidai ***  
  
The morning was warm and peaceful as Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Rin walked by a quiet stream.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, he saw Kagome. They both stared at each other.  
  
"YOU ROTTEN INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
* Anime Sweat Drop *  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the floor quite a few times.  
  
"Kagome?" They all said surprise to see her except Rin.  
  
"Whoa you all have grown," she smiled at her friends: the monk, ninja girl, and her little fox.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou ran to Kagome and gave her a big hug.  
  
All her friends ran to her and greeted her. Kagome now realized how much she had fun with her friends and why she haven't thought of meeting up with them before.  
  
"Kagome, we've have missed you." The little fox demon acknowledged Kagome.  
  
"I missed you all so much! I forgot how fun it is to be here."  
  
Inuyasha got up from the ground. "Well, we best be leaving."  
  
"Hold up one sec-," Kagome said not able to finish.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . what do you want!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his Tessaiga out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl who had called his name out. "Rin? Wha . . . I mean . . . what are you doing here?" He stared at her. He couldn't believe it was her. She had grown into a woman. She was different from the little brat he used to know.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing."  
  
"You're hanging out with my brother! You betrayed me!"  
  
"You're the one who betrayed me! You left me in a village!"  
  
"It was for your own good. I wanted you . . . to be safe," he said this with much difficulty for he didn't want everyone knowing he had a soft spot for Rin.  
  
"Well, why haven't you tried to come for me yet." Tears ran down her face. "Why haven't you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Rin, please don't cry," He said washing off her tears.  
  
"Umm? Hello? Are we gonna fight or what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha why'd you have to interrupt! Don't you see they're talking!" Kagome hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch! Kagome!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru would you like to join us on our search for the remaining shards?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru come with us please," Rin said pulling his hands away.  
  
"Fine as long as I don't have to talk to him," Sesshoumaru said pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"SAME HERE BUDDY!!" Inuyasha yelled from a distance being held back from Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
The Yasha gang managed to find a good place to stay the night in the woods.  
  
"So tell me again about Naraku, Rin," Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha defeated Naraku but want we didn't know was that he had a son, Oniyaku, who is very powerful demon. He is just like his father tricky, and evil. His name signifies everything bad. They say Oniyaku is even more powerful than his own father was."  
  
"Yea, and I still have my wind tunnel because of him!"  
  
"So if his son is alive then you're still cursed?"  
  
"Yea, sucks huh?"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/n: Please review and tell me if the idea was worth it. 


End file.
